icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Creighton
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Burlington, ON, CAN | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 1999 }} Adam Creighton (born June 2, 1965 in Burlington, Ontario) is a retired former professional player who played 708 career National Hockey League games. He played professionally for the Buffalo Sabres, Chicago Blackhawks, New York Islanders, Tampa Bay Lightning and St. Louis Blues. He played three excellent seasons with the junior Ottawa 67's, culminating in a Memorial Cup win in 1983-84. The Buffalo Sabres picked him 11th overall in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft. He enjoyed a consistent, if not spectacular, NHL career. Except for one 70 point season (1989-90 with the Chicago Blackhawks) his season point total never went above 46. He left the NHL in 1997 to spend two seasons in Germany. Creighton retired in 1999. Now retired as a player, Creighton serves as a scout for the Boston Bruins organization. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 Ottawa 67's OHL 60 15 27 42 73 17 7 1 8 40 1982-83 Ottawa 67's OHL 68 44 46 90 88 9 0 2 2 12 1983-84 Ottawa 67's OHL 56 42 49 91 79 13 16 11 27 28 1983-84 Buffalo Sabres NHL 7 2 2 4 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Ottawa 67's OHL 10 4 14 18 23 5 6 2 8 11 1984-85 Rochester Americans AHL 6 5 3 8 2 5 2 1 3 20 1984-85 Buffalo Sabres NHL 30 2 8 10 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Rochester Americans AHL 32 17 21 38 27 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Buffalo Sabres NHL 19 1 1 2 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Buffalo Sabres NHL 56 18 22 40 26 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Buffalo Sabres NHL 36 10 17 27 87 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Buffalo Sabres NHL 24 7 10 17 44 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 43 15 14 29 92 15 5 6 11 44 1989-90 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 80 34 36 70 224 20 3 6 9 59 1990-91 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 72 22 29 51 135 6 0 1 1 10 1991-92 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 11 6 6 12 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 New York Islanders NHL 66 15 9 24 102 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 83 19 20 39 110 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 53 10 10 20 37 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 St. Louis Blues NHL 48 14 20 34 74 7 2 0 2 16 1995-96 St. Louis Blues NHL 61 11 10 21 78 13 1 1 2 8 1996-97 Indianapolis Ice IHL 6 1 7 8 11 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 19 1 2 3 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Augsburg Panthers DEL 22 10 9 19 45 1998-99 Augsburg Panthers DEL 10 0 2 2 30 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 708 187 216 403 1077 61 11 14 25 137 External links * * Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Born in 1965 Category:Guelph Platers alumni Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Augsburger Panther players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Retired in 1999